No sunlight in the graveyard
by PadlockLOL
Summary: I'm different from everyone else i can do things what no-one else can do. i'am involed in something or should i say some one what shouldn't excites, he wants me, he's been watching me, watching all of us. please read and review
1. Prologue

Prologue

I've always thought the graveyard was a beautiful place to be in when the sun is still shining. That's the only way I could calm down, feeling the wind dancing in my hair. Okay, I know what this may sound to you, that I'm an emo freak who likes sitting in graveyards, writing stories, but I'm not. I can't explain what draws me to the graveyard, but the one thing I wouldn't dare to do is go there at night. I don't know why exactly, but at night it gives me the creeps. During the day it is very, I mean _completely,_ different.

A/N: If you like this chapter please review just press the botton below thanks ;)


	2. Who's that mystery guy, what is he?

When I was a little girl I felt I was different from everyone else I didn't know what but then I found out. I was completely different from everyone else, I could control things what no-one could do I could see things what no-one could see. What was I? The only thing I could o at that time is push everything at the back of my mind.

I receive this thing when I was in year 3/4 . I never would have known that there was more people out there just like me , I never knew there was rules there was a religion for this. I was on my own to deal with this I had no-one to help me on-one to tell me about this. When I first tried out my power you would say I couldn't control it but in time I got use to it even though I didn't practices.

Everything change when I went to secondary school and went in year 9 I found out everything I need to know. I was one of the elements. There are four elements Water, Fire, Earth and Air. They say it depends what month you are born in and that month shows you what element you have and your planet name, your colours. But the weirdest thing is they was completely right about me my element, my colours, my planet.

I have three friends the first one is Katherine who's a goth the one I get along with. The closest theirs Shannon the goth/chav she likes the colour black, she's dyed her hair twice first was dark blue and now it's black we talk and everything and we have communications together and that's about it really. Last but not least but not lest Georgina, the smartest out of them all but also different from them.

How you might say? Well she's more like the sky happy and love reading books she wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Okay you might be thinking what does they have to do with anything. In the middle of March 2010 I found out that my friend Katherine was one of the elements, fire, Georgina water, Shannon earth. That day I found out I wasn't alone anymore.

It's the typical Thursday lunch time, it was only yesterday that my best friend told me what she was and today I when to the libber to ask more about it but that's where it when terribly wrong

''What you told her? Our secret'' said Georgina staring at Kat

''She gassed most of the question and she answered everything correctly'' she said in a soft voice but still strong

''Look I won't tell anyone so it's okay'' I said raising both my hands

After I spoke those words , I saw how Shannon looked at me it was like something was in her ready to attack me, I could feel it

''That's not the point'' Shannon hissed ''You wasn't meant to find out'' she hissed again. I just ignored it and wonder over to Georgina letting my eyes meet hers.

''Look I promise I won't tell anyone, I don't understand the hole power thing can you use them'' I said resting my arms on the table.

''Yes and no, you can only use them when your dreaming. Basically using them in different realms, like there are hexes, casting spells like what Kat did to Amy'' Georgina explained.

''You mean the car accident'' I said lifting a brow.

''Exactly'' Georgina replied

''It was an accident it wasn't meant for her'' Kat said needing to defended herself

I just nodded taking everything in at once and keep up. I didn't judge Kat, who am 'I to judge it can't compare to anything I've done in the pass when I was little, and she was still my friend no matter what.

Before we knew it, it was time for 5th lesson (P.E) that's where I kept on asking question, there was too much un-answer questions: why was we given these powers and what are we opposed to use it for too many un-answer questions and who could tell me this.

''Georgina you said you can only use your powers in your dreams and you can't use them in this realm, what if someone can use their powers in this realm'' I said looking at her dead serious

''That's impossible, the only way they could do that is if that person is strong enough, stronger then all of us'' she said looking into my slit dark brown eyes with a frown on her face.

Then brushing it off to get change we both went to different changing room.

After I was finally dress the only thing I kept thinking about was what Georgina told me. I can tell you this it left me thirsting for more I wanted to know more about this thing what was I ? why was I different from Kat, Georgina and Shannon?

It was a nice Friday morning the sun was shining brightly and I was early too early for my liking should I say, I spent 5minites going up and down passing the graveyard and every time I passed it I felt something calling out to me. Finally I gave in and started walking through the big black old gates what kept people out invited me in warm-fully.

As I stroll in looking for a good spot to sat or rest upon, I came across this gray broken tombstone. I don't know what it was what drew me in ... I couldn't quite put my finger on it so I just brushed it off.

As the time went by my eyelids drifted shut even though I felt wide awake before I knew it they were sealed shut.

I felt my body drop resting on the bright green grass. The wind blowing coldly and wildly.

''You are laying on my mother's tombstone'' said a frightening voice leaving thick gucks bumps on my body.

I quickly jumped up hearing that voice, looking up into his parsing pale blue eyes, with his dark blue shirt but still being able to tell the colour, unlike his thin tie and trousers his suite fitted him perfectly going well with his dark brown hair.

With his hands in his pocket making his blazer tuck away behind his arms, with a slit smile or a smirk on his face, you could hardy tell.

''Um, sorry I was ...'' I said brushing off any unwanted dirt on me.

''It's okay you don't need to worry about it'' he replied

What the fuck, he just told me that I'm laying on his mother tombstone and he's saying don't worry about it, what the fuck? I said to myself.

''Um.. what time is it'' I said scratching my head looking around my surrounds

''8 going 9:00'' he relied

''WHAT!, 9:00, I've missed school shit my mum is going to kill me'' I relied not looking at him.

''Sorry again ''I said running pass him, that's when I saw something that freaked me out completely his eyes was full of mystery ,evil, not like those sexy evil but different. I don't know how to explain but it sent chills down my back.

It was only 3 seconds before I looked around he was gone , what the hell no-one takes 3 seconds to just walk away as I looked forward a heap of mess surrounded me . what the fuck, suddenly stopping in my tracks, why was there a mess here ? how did it got here? Just after I saw that man, what was he?.

Like before I felt someone watching me or should I say something, as my heart rate picking up the speed my breath becoming shorter by the minute.

''Who's there?, just come out... I know someone's here so just come out!'' I shouted. Moving my legs apart standing at a defences mode ready to let my element flow out of my hands, still feeling my wind near by . Okay I knew my element controlled all the other elements but I didn't know how to control them, and like they say the best time how to learn is the present.. that's what I think they say.

All these thoughts went flowing thought my head: why did I have to tell them that I knew they was watching me, why couldn't I played dum and just keep walking and did I forget to tell you that that I can only stop the wind I've never tried starting it , okay maybe once but I've never tried it again .

The last time I tried it, let's just say it wasn't the right wind I was looking for and it took it's time to get windy.

The footsteps got closer and closer and I was ready to let my element go, that's when I saw ...

**A/N: I wonder who it is thanks 4 the review hope you enjoy **


	3. New teacher

''Young lady what are you doing in here at a time like this?'' an old voice but wise said.

I eased back, when the old man step out of the shadow's and into the light. I could clearly see that it was a helpless old man who had a botch of keys hanging down from his pants wearing an ' I love England' jumper but like they say don't judge a book by its cover.

''You scared the life out of me'' I said putting a hand on my chess.

''You shouldn't be here at night young lady'' he replied

''Um … your right I'll be on my way then'' I said walking pass him ,getting close to the exit.

I felt funny not ha ha funny but , I don't know how to explain it. But I know one thing I was happy to get outa that place. Finally reaching home just to find no-one there it's not like I expect her to be at home waiting for me with open arms, but it would be nice in a while if that could happen.

But like they say it's an adult world out there. I wonder what happen at school today? I would call my friends but only if they was all in my class so that's out of the question , but I guess I can fill you in on my life story quickly.

Well let's start at my name, what your probably dying to know : my name is Briana or Sabrina and I'm fourteen years old who's a freak , been carouse with these _gifts_ what people might say but what I like to call it a carouse. Oh did I mention I'm madly in love with my English teacher.

With my jet black hair scattered like furthers on my bed with my dark brown eyes yet not that dark that you can't see the colour of it, it was fairly in the middle. Looking straight at the light bulb in my room. Remembering people always commenting on my eyes like: she has beautiful eyes I love your eyes.

And it always leave me in thoughts my eyes are pretty? There are just normal eyes, and then it got me wondering if my eyes was capable of show something else non human when I'm angry.


	4. Will anyone same from the dark?

After class was finish I tried to gets Kat attention, but in the end it was useless. She waited until we was alone before she could speak.

"What is your _kind_ doing here" she spat, the handsome devil looked up and gave her a evil smirk. What seem to say do not try my occasion little human.

"Why would a blood sucker like you be here?" she said with much venom in her voice dismissing the look what he gave her.

"Kat." I said taking in an unsteady breath before speaking again. "Come on, let's go. We'll deal with this later. Now is not the time or the place" I said trying to insure her, and if he is the blood sucker she'd claim he is then why didn't he kill me?

His gaze shifted to my brown eyes, the same eyes that held me last night. The only thing I could do was pray to god that he didn't recognize me. His eye's lingered a few second before smirking and back to Kat before speaking.

"It seems your friend is wise…." Before he could finish his sentence he was slapped across his right check, flinching to the side. Then out of no-where his head snapped back to its right position before within seconds, his dull blue eyes turning raven black like it was nothing.

"Stop it!" I screamed stepping in front of them spreading both my arms to try and push them apart.

"Are you trying to fight on school grounds?" I said with my template knitted together in a frown. _What the hell am 'I doing, coming between a vampire and fire girl, and I don't understand why was she getting angry?_ I thought to myself

"Look" I said exhaling dropping down my hands to my side and closing my eyes. "Kat I think I should do the talking, why don't you inform the others?" I said.

"No. I'll stay." She reply wiping her ginger strands out of her view.

"Look …err…."

"Zander" he replied.

"Zander. Look we don't need any trouble around here, so do you mind telling us why are you at our school… our territory ?" I said struggling to say the least bit.

"I just wanted to coming to this school and spread my nonleague to these young generations" he said walking around the room.

"Bullshit" Kat spat at him "you and every blood sucker are the same that's why we elements cannot agree with you blood sucker and forbidden to join forces. All you _creature_ think about is _blood_ and do anything to get it" Kat finish before walking out and leaving me alone with him.

_So elements are not allowed to mingle with vampire interesting _I thought to myself _but one question why? _

"Why didn't you kill me, when we first met?" I said not planning to toy around and just come straight out with it.

"So, must a vampire kill every girl he meets?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Why would a vampire be at a grave yard at the middle of the night? And also aren't vampire suppose to burn to ash in sunlight?" I said dismissing his reply.

"Why would a young girl like yourself be at a grave yard at night, and like you saw last night. I was visiting my mother's gave" he replied looking straight in my eyes, with his now pale blue eyes.

"I wouldn't expect a blood sucking creature like yourself to have a mother let alone to have parents, I feel sorry for your mother through" I said without even thinking it took me a few second to even realizes what I said.

My brown eyes widen in shock. I could see that he tensed up of the words I just spoke trying to keep himself under control.

"I'm sorry Zander. I-I didn't mean it" I turned my head to the side I felt so ashamed what I'd just said.

"The words what came out of my mouth should not have been said. It was uncalled for and I do apologize" I said walking away from him as I reach the door way I stop in my tracks.

"Zander. I 'am sorry for my friend behavior, but please... Me nor anyone else wish for a fight with vampire and elements. You may wish to stay here but we won't allow blood shade in this city nor this school" I said taking my leave.

I had to go and find Kathrin and find out about the element fighting with the vampires and what was the deal I said to myself.

It was the end of the day and I knew Kat would of informed the others about a vampire on our turf . I quickly ran outside just to find her walking to the bus stop.

"Kat" I shouted waving hoping she'll wait until I catch up with her.

"Kat...what was…that ..all about?" I ask catching my breath

"Vampire are our sworn enemy element and vampire do not get along, but if push comes to shove and someone did find out about vampire or they was having a war with our enemy. Or even ask for our help we'll team up with them, but we are forbidden to have a intimate relationship" giving me a look.

"Most of us wouldn't dare go bound this rule but…." She trailed off looking to the corner of her eye.

"I got to go, but Sabrina you should stay away from him" she warned me, she only uses my real name when she was dead serious.

"Yeah" I said " latter's" I said taking my leave.

Couple of weeks has passed since that day, so far everything was going well their where no troubles with the new vampire. And my life was pretty much going fine until Thursday came right around the corner; I should of known there was bound to be trouble their always is. And me knowing full well that I should be careful around Zander and not get to close, but that on the day he told me something what got me thinking and wanting to find out more. You know what they say curiosity always killed the cat.

On Thursday morning before school started. I found myself sitting under this massive oak tree with the brunches thick shadow shielding me away from any rays of sun light and the nice warm breeze dancing with the broken dead leaves on the nicely cut lawn.

That's when he appeared out of thin air not even being detected, but I knew he was there the way the wind blow sending goose bumps all over my arms. I felt the same thing the first time we met.

"What do you want, Zander" I said not even looking at him still focusing my attention to the book in hand.

"How did you know it was me?" he replied sitting down next to me.

" isn't that simple? I can smell you and I don't mean it in a good way" I said jokingly finally lifting my gaze out of my dream land and into his pale blue ones.

"You should not be acting so friendly to your enemy, the elders do not take kind to punishment, specially to-" before I could finish my last word he cut me off.

" I 'am not a vampire" he said clearly causing me to shake my head.

" Do you feed on blood?" I ask, he did not need to answer that because the answer was written all over his face. " If you feed on blood that makes you a blood sucker" I simply finished off

"My mother was an element. My father is a vampire which makes me a bit of both" he said with a smile seeing the shock in my features.

"What element was she" I found myself asking this is where the curious cat comes in .

"Air" he replied briefly.

"Your quarter then? making you have a little bit of element in you, but you take after vampire instinct more than element... So that was your mum" I said indicating about the graveyard

With a simple nod to answer my question. "My mother was punished for falling in love with a vampire and baring its child. She was put to a death sentence for committing a crime" his eyes going deep blue filled with anger, rage , fury you name it. It was all there in his eyes and finally pain.

"Why are you telling me this? Have you forgotten who I 'am or who you are? Then let me remind you: I 'am a element and you are a vampire there should be nothing there no friend ship, love nothing" I said getting up.

"Hold up a minute. Where did you get 'love' from?" he said placing both hands up and slightly leaning back

" I only wanted to correct you" he simply said.

"More like you was telling me your life story" I said turning my head putting on a pout and folding my arms.

"If I was telling you my life story, it would take longer than this" he said putting on a smirk.

That was when my English teacher interrupted me from saying anything.

"Sabrina" he called out. Before I knew it Mr. Guard was standing in front of me with his blond hair mixed with brown, you could tell instantly that he was blond. His blue eyes what always confused me telling me it was gray- blue

"Sabrina" he said

"Y-yes sir" I replied. What the hell can't I speak to him without stuttering?

"It's time to go in. Sabrina are you ok? You look a bit down?" he told me

He always could see deep down inside me when I was upset, that's why I loved him so much.

"No. Everything is fine" I said putting on a picture smile. They wouldn't understand, my mother been crying since she heard the news that my _father_ been chasing my younger brother with a knife. No-one can see me falling into a black hole of hell.

"Is there no-one to catch me, to bring me out from the darkness and into the light is there really no-one out there?" I said in a whisper.

"What was that Sabrina?" Mr. Guard said waking me up from my trances, these are the reason why I love him. Even if I put on a fake smile or try to assure everyone I'm okay my eyes say other whys, it's like my eyes are connected with my heart.

"It's nothing sir" I smiled again and closing my eyes. I love his smiles it's like a drug of happiness to me and when I see his smile it brings out my true smile.

It's funny I had a dream about Zander that his people invaded this quite town and took young girls as slaves, and Kat was hugging me and crying begging not to go with his friends, but I was helpless and then Zander took me for himself .

I found myself glaring at him with my brown eyes. "Zander why do I get that you are lying to me?"

"What do you mean by lying ?" he replied

"Don't play dim with me Zander, you maybe a blood sucker but all _blood sucker has a past _no way in hell would a blood sucker tell his past to a element without holding back the truth" I spat out, then getting up.

"Who are you really Zander, and what are you?" the only replied I got was his smirk.

N

O

W

R

E

V

I

E

W

A/N: Sorry for taking long for this chapter to be honest I really didn't know what to write, if you have any questions don't be afraid just ask and I'll answer it . now I'm wondering what is Zander and is Zander really his name and why is he here? All these questions will probably be answered in the later chapters


End file.
